


these things

by maikoiku



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, First Meetings, Kinda, M/M, Sengen week, Senku pov, Unreliable Narrator, i cant believe my first work here is just 800+ words but whatever, i wrote this at 4 am, numbered form writing, senku has a lot of thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maikoiku/pseuds/maikoiku
Summary: Senku has some thoughts about Asagiri Gen. Or maybe 30 of them.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 176





	these things

1\. Senku absolutely hates Asagiri Gen.

2\. He thinks the magician is the epitome of crap— all Gen does is write shitty “psychology” books to con young naïve souls into believing his bullshit. Senku isn’t even sure how his friends, namely Taiju and Yuzuriha, were tricked into being _fans_. (Okay, it isn’t that far-fetched, but still…)

3\. The shit Gen writes can literally be found and taken anywhere on the Internet! Why anyone would pay actual money for it, Senku will never understand.

4\. And, okay, maaaaybe Senku had read Gen’s trashy works too, but it’s really just because he wanted to know what his friends were talking about. Nothing else.

5\. So understandably, when he sees the infamous Asagiri Gen from his memories 3700 years back, he recognizes him instantly, even with the whole new hair fashion statement going on.

6\. Senku is trying to decide which hair colour (colours?) suit Asagiri Gen more when his brain reminds him that there is a ten billion percent chance this man is here to kill him. Who isn’t, nowadays? Gen should take the queue.

7\. Of course, Senku doesn’t miss the opportunity to inform Gen of his opinion on him. Gen merely smiles, unperturbed by his insult. Senku wants to smack him.

8\. In actual fact, Gen is flattered that 'someone like Senku-chan' read his books in the first place. Senku realises what he had accidentally admitted a millisecond too late. _I wish I was illiterate_ , he thinks to himself.

9\. (Sometimes he wonders why he bothered to read them too. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice that oddly sounds like Taiju supplies an unwarranted answer but he ignores it, naturally.)

10\. Gen tells Senku to call him _mentalist_ so Senku makes it a point to call him anything but that.

11\. He’s playing dumb about being Tsukasa’s spy, but two can play at the game. Senku tries to get at him back— forcing him into manual labour to squeeze the truth out of him at his wit’s end—but Gen is quick on his toes, realising it immediately.

12\. Senku imagines tossing that frail-looking body into the pits of the furnace. It creates a nice image in his head.

13\. Right before Senku is about to set his mind about the magician, Gen pulls a bluff that saves all their asses and Senku feels his eyes widen slightly as he thinks, _wow, mentalists always have something up their sleeves, huh_ , but doesn’t allow his brain to stray further than that, adamant to complete the task at hand. (His brain betrays him. That son of a bitch.)

14.That night, he sees a dead Asagiri Gen in front of him. He doesn't believe it— doesn't trust the reality his own eyes were forcing him onto- this stone war, the coldness of the current world they lived in.

15\. But most of all, he thinks someone as annoying as Asagiri Gen will refuse to die this early in the game. Dammit.

16\. The blood is fake. Ah, Senku isn't the only one who has temporarily died in this new age. Maybe he and Gen can bond over fake deaths.

17\. That's hot.

18\. When Gen opens his eyes again, whispering a soft 'Senku-chan?', Senku makes sure to emphasize his grunt and says, 'Unfortunately, you're alive.'

19\. They're alone and Gen gestures Senku to come closer. It reminds Senku of those scenes in movies when the protagonist's loved ones are about to pass away, wanting their last words to be heard. Maybe Gen is really dying, after all. Hopefully, he adds Senku to his will.

20\. Senku places a hand over a lying Gen and bends down, closing the proximity. It's only so he can hear Gen easier, really. Completely logical.

21\. _Cola_ , Gen requests.

22\. _You thirsty whore_ , Senku thinks.

23\. 'Is Pepsi okay?', he asks. Gen narrows his dark eyes, looking straight into Senku's soul and deadpans, 'Does Tsukasa-chan knowing Senku-chan is alive sounds okay?'

24\. It’s the scariest Gen has ever been.

25\. Gen runs to the Tsukasa empire the next day, like a bride cancelling her wedding at the very last minute. Senku expresses this sentiment out loud and receives weird looks from Chrome and Kohaku. Huh.

26\. Apparently Magma is the killer. He has to meet this man again, to personally congratulate him on murdering the one and only Asagiri Gen.

27\. Wait, that meant Gen has accidentally saved his life... Romance isn’t dead. _Oh, my knight in shining armour_ , Senku thinks, tears in his eyes from laughing too much.

28\. Senku makes Gen his stupid cola days after. He had already tasted it beforehand, but he takes a sip from the bottle for the sake of nostalgia.

29\. He figures Gen wouldn’t mind an indirect kiss. After all, they had apparently passed the stage of sacrificing their lives for each other and whatnot.

30\. Gen returns, and Senku watches him walk to the lab, all alone, from the corner of his eyes— towards the cola— and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly short and random, I'm sorry. But thank you for reading! Leave any comment if you'd like.


End file.
